The Cat, The Rat, And The Riceball
by Alexiel Reborn
Summary: Its after the third dvd, and Kyo can't stop thinking about Tohru, but neither can Yuki. But finally when Tohru choses one of them, Akito decides to step back into their lives. FINISHED!
1. Kyo Gets Sick

Kyo lay back on the roof of Shigure's house. He was brooding again. He stared up at the stars, his red eyes flashing with anger. "That damn rat, I wish that he would just keep his fat mouth shut."  
  
~flashback~  
  
Kyo sat across the table from Tohru. She had just made dinner and was serving everyone. Shigure sat nest to her praising her. "Wow, Tohru you really are going to make a great wife for someone one day." Tohru blushed. "I don't think so. I mean it's not that good." Yuki smiled at her, "You are too modest Miss Honda, and it's wonderful, really." Tohru blushed deeper. Kyo watched them suddenly angered. It just seemed whenever Yuki smiled at her like that he got angry, "Kyo here's your plate." Kyo looked at her and then took his plate. He smiled. She looked so happy, a big goofy grin on her beautiful face. He didn't realize it, but he was staring. "What are you staring at?" Yuki remarked an icy look on his face. "None of your freakin' business, you damn rat!" Kyo said standing up ready to fight. Yuki stood up too. "You wanna fight stupid cat?" Tohru looked anxiously at them. "Please don't fight I don't want either one of you to get hurt!" they both froze 'I cant make miss Honda worry' thought Yuki just as Kyo thought, 'that damn rat, I can't hurt him when Tohru's around. That would make her unhappy.'  
  
~end flashback~  
  
Kyo sat up and looked across the darkened yard. He seemed to be thinking of Tohru a lot lately. He just couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. Kyo started to pace back and forth on the roof. Ever since she had gotten sick and he had taken care of her, he couldn't stop seeing her in his mind wherever he went.  
  
Tohru listened to Kyo's footsteps on the roof as she lay in her bed. She was worried about him. He had been off by himself a lot lately. 'Could he be mad at me?' she wondered. She had to go see. She pulled the covers off herself and tiptoed down the hall so that she wouldn't wake anyone. As she stepped outside the cold night air chilled her. "I better get a blanket for Kyo He must be cold." She quickly ran inside and grabbed one.  
  
Kyo sat back down just as Tohru came up the ladder. He jumped up as he yelled. "What the hell!....oh, Tohru." she clambered onto the roof, a blanket in her hands. "I brought you a blanket because I thought you might be a little cold." Kyo blushed and turned away. "I don't need one, I'm fine." Tohru nodded and spread out the blanket on the roof. Kyo watched her as she sat down by him. She was beautiful in the moonlight. Her long flowing brown hair was streaked with silver. Her pale innocent face was lifted to the sky, her sapphire eyes glowing with excitement. Kyo felt something stir inside him. He wanted to touch her so bad. To feel her soft face against his hand. To feel her warm lips against his...He almost reached out to her, but stopped himself. Kyo shook his red head. What was he thinking?  
  
Inside his room Yuki tossed back and forth on his bed. His silver hair was tousled over his troubled violet eyes. Beads of sweat streamed down his face as he let out a little moan. He sat up in bed, the hot covers sliding off his skin. The rat put one hand to his head brushing a loose hair away from his face. He sat there with his head in his hands, pondering the meaning of his dream. He had dreamed of Akito. He had been alone with him I that room, Akito's whop striking him over and over, the pain coursing through his tiny body. Then it all stopped and he cringed in the dark corner, waiting for it to continue, waiting for the pain to return. But it didn't come. He looked up to see that Akito had disappeared and now Tohru was standing over him crying. "Miss Honda?" he had whispered as he stood up next to her. That's when the strange part of his dream began. All the sudden he was hugging her and he wasn't transforming. Then he had kissed her, drinking in her sweet existence. He shook the dream out of his head. He shouldn't think about Miss Honda that way. She was only his friend.. Nothing more than a friend...  
  
Tohru had fallen asleep out on the roof. Kyo carried her back to her room being careful not to accidentally transform. He laid her carefully on the bed, covering the blankets over her. He started to head out of the room, but stopped to look back at her. He listened to the sound of her soft breathing. He watched as a few loose hairs blew across her face, blown by a slight breeze coming in through the open window. She would get cold if she left that open for the rest of the night. He crossed the room and closed the window. And with one last look at Tohru, the cat assumed his position back on the roof.  
  
It rained that night and when Kyo woke up the next morning on the roof, he was soaked. "Damn..." he said just before he sneezed. He hoped he wasn't going to get sick. That damn Yuki, this was all his fault. When Kyo walked into the kitchen Tohru was making breakfast, a pink apron tied around her waist, humming absentmindedly. Shigure walked in the kitchen. "Tohru is breakfast almost done?....Kyo what happened to you?" Tohru turned around to look at the sopping wet boy. "Kyo! Are you ok?" she said rushing over to him with a towel. (A/n: yes the towel came out of nowhere.) "Yeah, I'm fine" he said gruffly, taking the towel from Tohru. "Oh did the kitty fall asleep and get rained on?" Shigure teased. "You bastard Shigure! Don't bother me right now." He said as he wiped off his hair and walked up to his room, sneezing all the way. Tohru looked after him. "Do you think he's getting a cold....Kyo wait!" she ran after him. Kyo turned around to look at her, blinking. "What do you want?" she put her hand on his forehead. "Do you feel sick?.. I think that you have a fever. " Kyo blushed. "I'm just fine, don't worry about me." Then he started coughing. Tohru looked really worried. "Kyo I think you should go back to bed, forget about school." Kyo started to wobble as he walked and he collapsed against the wall in a fit of coughing and sneezing. "Kyo!" Tohru yelled running after him, but before she could get to him he had already transformed. He curled up into a ball on the floor shivering.  
  
Hatori heard the phone ring. He set down his pad of paper and pen and answered it. "Hello this is Hatori." Tohru's worried voice answered him. "Hatori, Kyo's really sick! He collapsed and then transformed into a cat and I don't know what to do! I'm so worried!" Hatori tried to comfort her. "It's ok, Tohru. I'll be there in a few minutes. Just keep him warm till I can get there." Hari hung up the phone, grabbed his doctor's bag, and rushed out the door. 


	2. Connection Through Dreams

Tohru placed her small hand over Kyo's sweaty head. He was burning up. She removed her hand and put a wet cloth on his head. She sat there by his side, while Hatori checked the boy with his stethoscope. Tohru was so worried. Se clenched her hands till her knuckles turned white. She knew she should be at school right now, but she just couldn't leave him likes this, so helpless and alone. Yuki had had to go to school because he had a student council meeting. He had wanted to stay with her, but she had insisted that he go. Hatori glanced over at her. "It's ok Miss Honda, I think he will be just fine if we can get his temper down some. Nothing too serious. I have to go now, I have other patients waiting, but if his temperature goes up anymore I want you to call me right away. Give him plenty of liquid and I'll be back in a couple hours to check on him." Tohru nodded and Hatori left the room. Tohru watched as Kyo struggled in his sleep tossing restlessly back and forth, moaning. It was too much for her to take. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a sob. "Kyo, I'm sorry I let you get sick like this!" She said as she laid her buried her head in the bed covers. "It's all my fault, all my fault!"  
  
Kyo saw flashes of feverish dreams. He tossed back and forth trying to clear them from his mind. He was so hot, he was suffocating, but he was too weak to get up. He thought he heard Tohru's voice. She was trying to say something to him. What was it! His mind was too weak to decipher what it was she was saying. He heard her crying, and his a shot of pain stabbed him in the heart. He had to comfort her! Why was she crying? He tried for a little longer to gain consciousness, but he felt his body give out of weakness and he slipped into dreams.  
  
Shigure looked over at Hatori, who looked worried. If Hatori was worried, then Shigure knew something serious was going on. "Is he alright?" Hatori sighed and sat down at the table with Shigure. "Kyo's very sick, I couldn't tell Tohru this, but if his fever doesn't go down soon, he may die." Shigure looked frustrated. "Then why aren't you in there doing anything! Why don't you get him to the hospital?" Hatori stood up and began to pace back and forth. "There's nothing more that I can do. Kyo needs Tohru. I can't take him to a hospital. What if he transforms again?" Shigure was getting unusually angry. "But he could die! Aren't you going to do anything!" Hatori sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I know. But I don't think Kyo needs me right now. There's only so much medicine can do for someone."  
  
Hatori left Shigure's house. He had to go back to Akito. Akito was also very sick right now. He was reluctant to leave Kyo in such a condition, but sometimes these things just had to be done. It was heartbreaking to see Tohru worry over him. Tohru was obviously in love with the boy and that would cause problems. How would Akito react when he found out? And what about Yuki. Yuki and Kyo were both in love with her. One of them was going to be hurt when the decision was made. Hatori just knew that it would be Yuki who would get hurt. Tohru cared a lot for both of them, but she had a special bond with the Kyo. Hatori remembered what Shigure had told him about when Tohru and Shigure first met. She had said that she had always felt sorry for the cat, and that she had decided that she wasn't going to be a dog, she was going to be a cat. Shigure had said that he had known from that moment that she was meant for Kyo.  
  
Yuki stared across the classroom. The teacher droned on and on about something. Yuki wasn't really paying attention. He doodled on his paper absently mindedly writing Tohru's name over and over. He blushed when he realized what he had done. He quickly erased it. His thoughts were totally on Tohru. How was she? He shouldn't have came here no matter how much she begged him to go. He needed to be there with her to support her. He stood up and walked across the classroom. He was determined now. "Mr. Sohma, where are you going?" Yuki didn't answer. Instead he ran out the door and down the hallway. "Don't worry, Miss Tohru. I'm coming for you!"  
  
Shigure was so worried. He had not been expecting something like this to happen. Kyo couldn't die, not when Tohru was so close to healing him. If Kyo could just make it through this...then maybe Tohru would be ready to see the real him.  
  
Tohru was dreaming. In her dreams, she saw Kyo. He was lying on the ground, his beautiful red hair splashed across his face. She ran up to him. "Kyo! Kyo! You have to get up! You have to fight it! Fight it Kyo! Fight the pain!" There was no answer from the limp body. Tears splashed from Tohru's sorrowful eyes onto his pale lifeless face. She shook him trying to wake him, trying to bring him back to life. She would have gladly given her life for him. She needed him so bad. She had never realized how much he had really meant to her. How that she didn't think she could go on if he died. She couldn't make. With her mother and father gone there was already so much emptiness in her heart. She didn't know if she could take it anymore. Could she live without him? Tohru's thoughts swirled around her, until there was only one thing she knew. "Please, Kyo.....I need you....I love you!" 


	3. The Choice Is Made

Yuki raced as fast as he could. He had to get to Tohru. He was surer than ever that something terrible was happening. He had to get back to her. He didn't want her to be hurt. He could sense that she was suffering. That she was in pain. He knew it had something to do with Kyo, but he didn't care. He was going to be there for Tohru no matter the reason because he loved her. He loved Tohru with all his heart and he couldn't stand it when she was hurt. Soft rain started to pour as he raced down the street, his urgency growing with every step. He didn't care about the rain pouring down his side or the wind chilling him to the bone. All he cared about was Tohru. She was in pain and he had to stop it.  
  
Tohru awoke a couple hours later to see Kyo still unconscious. She recalled her dream and found that all the things she had felt in it were real. She did love Kyo as something more than a friend. She had always loved the cat because she knew what it was like to not be accepted, to feel rejected. And it was more than just that. Kyo, he was...he was....she didn't know exactly how to describe that feeling she got when she looked into his eyes. Even just thinking about it made her shiver. She looked down at the boy sleeping there. She brushed her hand lovingly across his cheek. He stirred in his sleep, ever so slightly. Tohru placed her hand across his forehead, his fever was going down. She sighed with relief, but the pain in her heart was still there. She didn't think it would ever be gone until she could tell him what she really felt.  
  
Shigure sat at the table fingering through his newspaper, not really reading anything. He was worried. He looked up as Yuki came sprinting into the room. He was panting, and gasping for breathe. Shigure sat up, "It's about time you got her Yuki! I thought that you had totally forgotten about Tohru. What the heck were you thinking of just leaving her like this!" Yuki looked surprised at Shigure's harshness.  
  
"I was... I was just...What's wrong? Is something wrong with Miss Honda?"  
  
Shigure sighed. "Yuki, its Kyo, she's really worried about him, it turns out that he got sicker than was expected." Shigure eyed Yuki who was dripping wet. "And you better change out of those clothes before you go to see Tohru or you'll worry her to death. And I mean it." Yuki nodded and did as Shigure said.  
  
Kyo woke when he felt a cool hand on his forehead. His first thoughts were of a dream he had had when he had been sleeping. Tohru had told him that she had loved him. That little bit of strength and will had been able to help him escape his feverish nightmares. He opened his eyes to see a worried Tohru leaning over him. "Tohru?" He managed to mumble. Tohru felt her heart lift as she heard him say her name.  
  
"Kyo! You're ok." She was crying now. She was so happy that he was finally awake. Kyo sat up, startled at the sight of her in tears.  
  
"Tohru, what's the matter?" Kyo said, all the sudden feeling better.  
  
"I was so worried about you! I thought that you would...I thought that you were going to...to die!" Kyo pushed off the blankets and wobbly stood up. He was still really weak from his fever, but he needed to comfort her and that was all that mattered. "Kyo! You shouldn't get up! Not yet! Your fever hasn't gone away yet." Tohru tried to get him to lay back down, but he refused.  
  
"Tohru, there's something I need to tell you..." Kyo grabbed onto her hands as he felt himself almost fall side ways, but then he gained enough strength to look her in the eye. "I would never leave you alone, as long as you live I am going to live to be there for you because....because......" Kyo couldn't say it. His heart froze within him. He wanted to tell her so bad, he wanted her to know how much he loved her. But he was so scared that she would reject him. He was even reluctant to admit to himself actually how scared he was. Instead he brought her close and hugged her. For that few seconds when he was holding her in his arms it was bliss. He was in heaven, to be holding her when for so long he had wanted to do this very thing. After that few seconds had passed by and he changed into a cat he knew that he would remember that moment for the rest of his life.  
  
Yuki watched it all silently through a crack in the door. After Kyo changed into a cat, Tohru held him close to her heart, comforting him and keeping him warm. Yuki felt a sharp pang in his chest and he wanted to cry out. It hurt so much, now that Tohru had actually chosen. Yuki had known all along that she was going to chose Kyo, but he had refused to accept it. He had always thought that he would have a little more time than this and that maybe Tohru would change her mind. A hot anger towards Kyo raced through his body as he pulled away from the door. He ran out of the house at full speed, Shigure looking curious after him. Shigure sighed as he realized what had happened. "So she's finally chosen." Shigure whispered to himself. 


	4. Yuki's Song

Yuki ran and ran out into the woods. He didn't know where he was going and he didn't even care. All he wanted to do was to get away, but he couldn't stop the images from invading his thoughts. Finally when he could no longer run he sat down underneath a large oak tree. The rain was pouring lightly now and Yuki was shivering in his thin shirt. He hugged his knees and rested his head on them, closing his eyes. The images of her holding Kyo flashed before him and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. How could this be happening?  
  
Akito sat in his bedroom by the open window, a bird perched on his hand. He did not move as Hatori came in. "Hatori, where were you?" Akito said as he watched the bird on his finger.  
  
"Ahh. Akito I see you are feeling better." Hatori said as he started to open his medical bag. Akito turned around to face him.  
  
"Where were you!" Akito spat, angered that Hatori dared to avoid his question. Hatori sighed and checked Akito's temperature.  
  
"I was at Shigure's house. Kyo has gotten sick."  
  
Akito looked please by this bit of information. "I bet Tohru is worried about him."  
  
Hatori nodded slightly. Akito was in a strange mood mostly due to the fact that he was getting over a bad case of a cold.  
  
"I'm glad. I never did like that girl much. She is an annoying nuisance. Maybe I should go see her sometime. And Yuki too. They could both use a lesson about who's in charge here."  
  
Yuki knew he was overreacting, but he couldn't help it. He got up and started to wander around the forest, watching as the leaves dripped water onto the ground. The rain had stopped now. The dreary weather suited his feelings and they sunk him into a deeper depression. He was determined to mention anything to Tohru about his feelings or what had happened between her and Kyo. He wanted her to be happy even if he couldn't.  
  
Tohru was so happy that Kyo was ok. She had been so worried about him. She sat his sleeping cat form back onto the bed and covered him with the blanket. Then she slowly left the room to go find Shigure. When she found him he was anxiously reading a newspaper. He always seemed to be doing that. "Shigure, I think Kyo's over the worst of it."  
  
Shigure looked up at her through his glasses. "That's good news then. Did you talk to Yuki, by chance?"  
  
Tohru looked puzzled. "I thought Yuki was at school, did he come back early?"  
  
Shigure sighed. "Never mind, it's not important right now. I think I should call Hatori and tell him about Kyo." All the while the dog was thinking, she probably hasn't even notice that she's chosen.  
  
Hatori heard the phone ring in his office. He went to answer it, leaving Akito alone in the room. It was Shigure with some good news about Kyo, and also some sad news. "So Tohru has made her decision? It's final?" Shigure hesitated before answering. "From her actions it obvious now which one she is in love with. Yuki is in deep pain. He ran off somewhere. I doubt even Tohru knows how much she has changed things now. If things continue like this it could turn out either good, or very very bad."  
  
Akito listened to the conversation from outside the door. As Hatori hung up the phone he slipped quietly away. He knew exactly how to act. Swiftly he walked outside and stepped quickly down the road to Shigure's house. Even Hatori couldn't know where he was going.  
  
In Yuki's gloom he recalled a song that he once had heard. It was a sad song, one that he often thought of. Slowly he began to sing it to himself:  
  
The life that I have is over  
  
Now I live alone in my sorrow  
  
In the night I cry out for you  
  
But never do you answer  
  
The days stretch on  
  
Like endless years  
  
And tears flow down  
  
I am unable to stop them  
  
And through the mist of early morning  
  
I see your shadow there waiting  
  
But when I walk towards you  
  
You always seem to get farther away  
  
My heart is crying  
  
Crying out for you  
  
The days haunt me  
  
And the nights are lonley  
  
How strange it is to be so alone  
  
I feel like I do not belong  
  
And even as the dawn turns to dusk  
  
I weep for you, my only love  
  
My feelings forgotten  
  
You have moved on  
  
To leave me behind  
  
Stranded and lonely  
  
Now I must go to another day  
  
Afraid of your shadow  
  
And even as the memories lurk by  
  
You move ever on  
  
Not a thought of my life  
  
You left me here  
  
You never did love me  
  
Did you?  
  
I know I was foolish  
  
To believe in true love  
  
And now I must pay  
  
The price of that thought  
  
True love is lonely  
  
And hurtful to you  
  
I cannot believe  
  
It never works out in the end  
  
You're always left to weep alone  
  
As the darkness takes over  
  
My lonely soul cries out for you  
  
Till I die  
  
Everyday I see you  
  
A shadow of the past  
  
Lurking behind to hurt me more  
  
Leave me alone  
  
Alone in my pain forever  
  
This is the path  
  
I have chosen  
  
Goodbye  
  
It seemed to fit his predicament perfectly. He slowly walked back to Shigure's house, singing it again, wondering what he was going to do. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a voice from somewhere in the trees. "I see we meet again, Yuki." It was Akito. 


	5. Yuki's Crying Heart

~the life that I have is over, now I live alone in my sorrow~  
  
Yuki froze as he saw Akito in front of him. "Yuki, you seem surprised to see me. Is it not a good thing?" Akito whispered in a chilling voice, a grin spreading slowly across his lips. Yuki backed away his hearting beating fast. What in the world was Akito doing here? "I know what happened with Kyo and Tohru. She chose him didn't she? She chose Kyo over you. Who wouldn't?" Akito stepped closer to the retreating boy and grabbed onto his face. "Listen to me! Stay away from that girl; she can only bring you sadness. Leave the Shigure's house. Never go back there. What is left there anyways?"  
  
~In the night I cry out for you, but never do you answer~  
  
Yuki managed to stutter out some words. "I can't leave her. I can't do it." Akito for once managed to look sympathetic. "Don't be stupid! She doesn't care about you! She has Kyo now, she doesn't need you! You are useless, weak, a burden on her. She is wishing that you would go away so that she didn't have to constantly be worried about you. She doesn't want you. Can't you see that!"  
  
~The days stretch on like endless years~  
  
Yuki loosened Akito's hand from his face. "I can't believe what you're saying!" Akito snarled. "You are a foolish boy! I have tolerated some many things from you and you still refuse to obey me! I should have kept you at the Sohma house. You have had too much freedom. The years have gone by since I last showed you a test of my strength. Maybe it would not be unwise to show you again.  
  
~and tears flow down, I am unable to stop them~  
  
Yuki eyes expanded in fear. "You wouldn't!" Akito grinned evilly. "I know how much the girl means to you, even though she does not return your love. I know that by hurting her it would hurt you and Kyo a great deal. I think it is something that I will have to do."  
  
~and through the mist of early morning, I see your shadow waiting there. ~  
  
Yuki could he heart beating wildly. He had to go find Tohru and protect her. He had to keep her away from Akito. Yuki twisted away from Akito and ran at full speed back to Shigure's house. Akito yelled after him. "There's nothing you can do to save her Yuki. She's mine now."  
  
~but when I walk towards you, you always seem to get further away~  
  
Tohru warmed up some hot broth for Kyo and brought it to his bedside. He had changed back to his human form now. He sat up in bed, his red hair covering his happy eyes. He could never tell her how much that hug had meant to him. He rubbed his wrist on which laid his prayer beads. He was worried, though, what would she think of the real him? He sipped the hot broth. Tohru was standing anxiously over him. He paused to look up at her. "Why are you so nervous?!" Tohru bit her nails. "I'm sorry; I was so worried about you being sick and everything." Kyo sighed. "There's something I need to tell you, that I couldn't tell you before.." But before Kyo could finish Yuki came bursting into the room.  
  
~my heart is crying, crying out for you~  
  
"Are you ok, Miss Honda?" Yuki gasped, trying to breathe after running so fast for so long. He could feel another asthma attack coming on, but he didn't care. As long as Tohru was safe he didn't care about what happened to him. Just the sight of her beautiful face made he feel so reassured. He almost cried out then, realizing exactly what he could never have.  
  
~the days haunt me and the nights are lonely. ~  
  
Kyo got up out of bed annoyed. "What are you talking about, damn rat. Of course she's ok. I was the one who was sick, damn it!" Yuki leaned against the wall for support, still trying to catch his breathe. "I know...Akito..Akito..he's." Yuki couldn't finish his sentence because he felt his body sway and he almost fell down. Tohru rushed to his side. "Yuki are you ok?" Kyo pushed Tohru away softly and turned to the rat. "What about Akito?" "He's..he's going to..going to hurt..Tohru" he said before tumbling to the ground.  
  
~how strange it is to be so alone. I feel like I do not belong~  
  
Shigure came into the room just after Yuki collapsed onto the floor. "Tohru, call Hatori. Kyo are you feeling strong enough to help me move Yuki onto the bed?" Kyo wasn't listening to Shigure. He was infuriated. Akito is going to hurt her, was his only thoughts. He felt the rage building inside him overcoming his sickness. That weak rat may collapse at times like there, but Kyo was going to protect Tohru no matter what. "Shigure, there's something else. Yuki told me that Akito's after Tohru." Shigure who had been carrying Yuki over to the bed nearly dropped him. "What!?!"  
  
~and even as the dawn turns to dusk, I weep for you my only love~  
  
"You heard me Shigure, he's after her!" Kyo said watching a frightened looking Tohru. He wanted so bad to be able to hug and tell her everything was going to be ok. Shigure turned to the girl. "Hurry go call Hatori! We need him now more than ever!" Tohru nodded and ran out of the room, Kyo following right behind her all the way.  
  
~my feelings forgotten, you have moved on~ 


	6. Predictions of a Deadly Future

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohru anxiously picked up the phone and dialed the number. The phone rang and rang, but no one answered. She left a brief message about Yuki. It was so strange that the two of them would get sick at the same time. Tohru was so worried. What was going to happen to Yuki? Would he be ok? Hadn't he mentioned something about Akito? She turned around to see Kyo standing behind her. "Kyo! Are you sure you're well enough to be up!"  
  
Kyo had fire in his eyes. "I'm just fine. We need to leave here, now!" Tohru looked surprised at his outburst. "What about Yuki?" Kyo handed her a coat and started to pull her out the door. "Shigure can take care of him, but we need to get you out of here. Akito is a much bigger threat than some asthma attack." Kyo felt such a fury in him that he had not felt in a long time. He wanted to protect her so bad. She was so weak, so oblivious and so vulnerable. He quickly pulled her outside, after pulling on a coat himself.  
  
Hatori came back to his office later, wondering where Akito had gone to. He was probably off somewhere by himself. Then he noticed that someone had left a message on his answering machine. He pushed a button and Tohru's worried voice explained about Yuki. Hatori grabbed his things and rushed off again to Shigure's house. Why did everyone seem to be getting sick now? It was like a case of bad luck had swept through the family. Hatori shook his head, well more bad luck than they already had.  
  
Kyo raced down the street, Tohru dragging behind him. Kyo suddenly got an idea. He stopped and turned around to face Tohru. "Do you know where that psychic girl lives?" Tohru looked at him confused. "You mean Hana?" Kyo nodded. "Yeah, that girl. Do you know where she lives?" Tohru thought for a moment looking around. "She lives just down the street from here, I've been there hundreds of times."  
  
"I want you to go there, and don't follow me. And I'm serious about this." He gazed at her intensely, his hand gripping her shoulder as he stared straight in her eyes. Tohru gazed into those eyes, such a fierce red color that glinted in the sunlight. She found herself lost unable to think of anything else, but those eyes staring at her.  
  
Kyo gazed into her remarkably blue eyes, remembering the dream that he had had of her. He wished that it had been true, that she had actually told him that she loved him. He needed to tell her how he felt about her before something bad happened. He hadn't been able to say it before, but know was different. She had hugged him, she had accepted him. Surely telling her now would be ok.  
  
"Tohru..." Kyo mumbled trying to think of a way to tell her.  
  
Tohru looked up at him with her big blue innocent eyes. She was so beautiful, Kyo couldn't help but stare down at her, absorbed in her presence.  
  
"Kyo, is there something else you want to tell me?"  
  
Kyo reached his hand forward to touch her face, but a voice froze him in place.  
  
"Tohru, Kyo, what are you doing out here?" It was Hana. She was standing in the street next to them. She was in her usual black, her long hair flowing down her shoulders. Kyo had always been a little creeped out by the girl. She always seemed to pop up at the oddest moments and now was not a time he wanted to see her.  
  
Kyo scowled at the girl. "Take Tohru with you, don't let her come back to Shigure's house until I say so."  
  
Hana nodded curious. "I suspect there is a good reason to?"  
  
Kyo stood impatiently. "I don't have time to explain." He then turned to Tohru. "I have to go find him. I can't let him near you." With one last look at her frightened face, he ran off.  
  
"Where is he going?" Hana said taking Tohru's hand in her's and pulling Tohru down the street. Tohru looked frightened, and she just shook her head.  
  
"I can feel a storm approaching. Something terrible is about to happen. Are you sure you don't want to go with him?" Hana said looking at Tohru now with a peculiar expression on her pale face.  
  
Tohru was so confused. So many things were happening at once. Yuki was sick, how could she just ignore him like that? But what about Kyo? She was even more worried about him. She hadn't yet a chance to tell him how she really felt. What if Akito hurt him. It would be all her fault if he was hurt. Tohru started run in the direction that Kyo had gone. She had to find him.  
  
Hana gazed after her. "Hurry, Tohru. I sense death is coming. If you don't get there soon, it may be too late." She softly whispered to herself. Then she turned around and went to get Uo.  
  
Yuki woke up a few minutes later to see Shigure standing over him. Yuki pushed the blankets off of him and jumped out of bed. "Where's Miss Honda!?" he said desperately as he tried to gain his strength. Shigure sighed and shook his head. "Kyo took her somewhere where she could be safe. There's nothing you can do right now in your condition." Yuki pushed past Shigure and rushed out of the room.  
  
Hatori pulled up in his car at Shigure's house just as Yuki ran out the door, Shigure walking slowly after him. Hatori got out of the car and went over to Shigure.  
  
"What's happening? Where's Yuki going? I thought he was sick." Shigure actually looked serious for once, and Hatori began to get worried. If Shigure was actually being this serious it meant that something terrible was happening.  
  
"It's Akito, he's after Tohru."  
  
Hatori nodded, he understood. No one could ever tell what Akito would do, he was unpredictable and often violent. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~that's all for now..am I dragging this out too long? Am I being overdramatic? Just wondering what u thought~ 


	7. Electric Signals

Kyo ran down the street and back towards Shigure's house. He had to find Akito and stop him. They couldn't run away from him anymore. They had to stop Akito once and for all. Kyo was tired of always be scared of how Akito would act. He didn't want to hide anymore, he wanted to be free, and free to live his life how he wanted, if that was even possible. He wanted to be able to live with Tohru, and he wanted to spend his time with her even if that damn rat would always be there too. He'd be willing to make that sacrifice because he loved her.  
  
Akito slowly made his way to Shigure's house. He knew that Tohru wouldn't be there; undoubtedly the rat would run to tell her that he was coming. He just smiled and dragged his kimono through the dirt. Usually he wouldn't wear it out of the house, but he was getting increasingly tired and he hadn't bothered to change. Akito knew that his days were growing short; he didn't have long left to live. That's why he had to show that girl that once and for that he was the head of the family and everyone obeyed him. He didn't get to the house before Kyo ran right into him.  
  
Kyo glanced back for one second and then the next Akito was right in front of him. Akito smiled slightly at the sight of the cat panting to cat his breathe. It was obvious that Kyo was scared of him, even though he was very angry.  
  
"You must love her a lot to face me, Kyo." Akito whispered, stepping closer.  
  
"Damn Akito, leave her alone. She has nothing to do with us." Kyo said pulling away from Akito.  
  
Akito's face darkened. "She has everything to do with us, she knows our secret. I was willing to leave her alone with just that, but know I hear that she has gotten closer to you. What right do you have to fall in love, when I can't? Why do I have to suffer while you're happy? I'm dying Kyo. I deserve to decide what happens to you, without me you'd all be dead."  
  
"You bastard! Just because you are miserable doesn't mean that we have to be!" Kyo said quivering with rage.  
  
To his surprise Akito just laughed.  
  
"You have always been miserable and you will always be Kyo. You carry a special curse don't you? The curse of the cat. You are a horrible monster yourself. You deserve the pain. It is because of you that your poor mother died, is it not?"  
  
Kyo felt the rage boil inside of him as well as a deep sadness. "It wasn't my fault! It wasn't my fault!"  
  
"And poor Kazuma, wasting his life taking you in because he felt guilty. How do you know he ever really loved you? If he did why would he leave? It's a simple answer really. He hated you; he couldn't stand to be around you anymore. He only acted like he cared, but really he couldn't stand the sight of you."  
  
Kyo shook his head. He could feel all the pain of his childhood rising up within him. Hadn't it been Kazuma who had made him forget all that? Akito had to be lying. "You're lying! Shut the hell up! You don't know what you're talking about!"  
  
"I know everything about you Kyo, though I admit I did watch Yuki closer than you, but I do know everything about you. I know how much Tohru means to you, and that's why she has to be gotten rid of. She's a annoying nuisance in my plans, and she must be taken care of."  
  
Kyo clenched his fists tightly. He wanted so bad to punch Akito in the face right now, but he knew that would only cause problems. "I'm tired of this Akito. She's staying and that's it! She's a part of us and you need to understand that we will do anything to protect her."  
  
Akito's face erupted in fury. He lunged out at Kyo hit him hard across the face, and sent Kyo falling to the ground. Kyo jumped back up ready to fight. Akito didn't look to tough.  
  
"Kyo! How dare you refuse to obey me! You insubordinate fool!"  
  
Hana rushed down the street down to where Uo usually hung out. A feeling of dread hung over her like a dark cloud. For some reason the electric signals were telling her to get Uo.  
  
Uo leaned against the brick wall and gazed across the street as the people rushed by. She was surprised to see Hana hurrying over in her clothes of pure black which stuck out like a thorn in the crowd.  
  
"What is it Hana?"  
  
Hana rushed to tell her what little she knew. "I do not know exactly but the signals are telling me there is somewhere we need to be. And that it's a matter of life and death."  
  
Uo looked a little skeptical.  
  
"Are you sure you are not imaging things, Hana?"  
  
"No. I am most sure about this."  
  
Uo and Hana rushed off down the street towards Shigure's house.  
  
Shigure and Hatori sat on the front porch staring out at the forest.  
  
"There's nothing we can do is there, Hatori?"  
  
Hatori grimly glanced over at the dog. "There is nothing. They have to solve this on their own, we cannot help."  
  
Shigure anxiously started to pace back in forth. He stopped suddenly when he saw Uo and Hana rushing down the path.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" 


	8. Splattered Blood

Tohru ran as fast as she could. She didn't know exactly where Kyo had gone, but he had run somewhere in the woods. She hoped she wasn't going to be too late. If he got hurt because of her she would never forgive herself. The wind blew through her hair blocking her view momentarily. She quickly shoved it aside and scanned her eyes through the dense forest. Her hand quivered slightly as she clenched onto her jacket. It was freezing outside now. It was turning into evening and the sky was beginning to darken.  
  
"What are you two doing here?" Shigure said looking questioningly at Uo and Hana. Hana stepped forward to look closely at him.  
  
"Where is Tohru? She is in trouble, we need to be there, and so does the doctor."  
  
Shigure looked puzzled. "How did you know about that?!"  
  
Hana smiled a worried smile. "The signals tell me."  
  
Hatori looked skeptical at Hana's words, but they all headed out into the forest to look for Kyo and Tohru.  
  
Yuki ran through the forest searching for Akito. He had no clue where Kyo had taken Tohru so he decided that he would just have to find Akito and stop him. The wind rushed through his silvery hair, and his troubled violet eyes were full of fear. Yuki was deathly afraid. He was afraid that Tohru would get hurt, afraid of what Akito might do. He was lost in thought we he almost ran into Akito and Kyo. Kyo was just getting up off the ground, the whole right of his face was red and his lip was bleeding badly. Akito was standing over him, a look of complete rage on his face.  
  
Kyo wiped the blood off his lip with the edge of his sleeve. Yuki was just behind Akito, who was absolutely livid with anger.  
  
"Kyo! How dare you refuse to obey me. You insubordinate fool!"  
  
Then he noticed that Yuki was standing behind him. He jerked around to look at Yuki his eyes flashing dangerously. "You too Yuki?!? Have you come to stop me too?!?"  
  
Yuki nodded, his body shaking from fear. Akito was in a murderous mood, he could tell it by just looking in his eyes. Yuki glanced over at Kyo.  
  
"Is Miss Honda safe?" Yuki said hoping that Akito had no clue where she was.  
  
"Tohru?" Kyo said surprised, but not Yuki. Tohru was had just ran panting into the clearing.  
  
Kyo stopped breathing. What was she doing here? She was going to get hurt, she had to get out of here.  
  
"Tohru, Get the hell out of here before it's too late! It's too dangerous. Just stay away." Kyo screamed, envisioning all the possible things that Akito would do to her. But Akito was already advancing towards her.  
  
Akito was beyond common sense. He was so angry. He was angry at everyone. It was their fault he was dying! It was their fault that he had to suffer so much. They deserved to suffer as much as he did. And with those thoughts in his head he pulled a gun out of his robes and pointed it at Tohru's quivering face.  
  
Kyo saw it all in slow motion. The glinting silver gun was pulled out of Akito's robes. Kyo ran straight at Tohru, he needed to save her. He reached her just in time to use himself as a shield. The bullet hit Kyo in the chest, just as he dived to save her. It seemed at that one moment that the bullet connected with Kyo's flesh the only sounds that could be hurt was the sound of the gun shoot and the splattering of Kyo's blood as it ripped its way through his body.  
  
The sound of a shot was heard and Shigure, Hatori, Hana, and Uo all rushed into the clearing. There eyes widened as they surveyed the scene in front of them. Akito stood over Tohru and Kyo holding a gun in his hand. Tohru was sobbing as she held on to Kyo's body. They were both soaked in blood.  
  
Kyo gazed up at Tohru, his eyes glazed with pain. Every second he could feel the blood gushing out of his body. The pain was so intense that he could barely breathe. But he managed to mumble out a few words.  
  
"Tohru...I.love..you.." Tohru's eyes widened even as the tears splashed down her face.  
  
"I love you too, Kyo. Please hold on..hold on..for me."  
  
Kyo even as he felt the pain sear through his body he felt such a joy in his heart, to actually hear those words from her mouth. Her beautiful face was the last thing he saw before he fainted.  
  
Hatori as soon as he saw rushed over to Kyo's side and gently pushed Tohru away. Shigure and Yuki both ran to restrain Akito who was fighting like mad to get to Tohru. Uo and Hana both ran to Tohru's side, trying to comfort the sobbing girl.  
  
"It's all my fault, that Kyo's hurt. If I had just stayed away..if I had just listened to him.I'm so stupid."  
  
Hatori didn't say a thing as he quickly applied pressure to Kyo's wound. His injury was really serious and if they didn't get help Kyo would soon die.  
  
"Someone get an ambulance!" Hatori yelled. Hana got up and ran out of the clearing, her black cloak swishing against the now dark sky. Tohru closed her eyes and prayed that Kyo would get help before it was too late. She looked back down at him. Blood was spattered across the dead leaves that lay at the forest floor. His orange hair was scattered across his pale face, which was speckled with bits of blood. Tohru could feel the pain in her heart increase to unbearable levels as she collapsed onto the ground, sobbing. 


	9. Pain and Love

Note: the ~ stands for them thinking  
  
Tohru could see nothing else but blood. It stained her hands as she clenched them to her face. It covered the fallen leaves, the smell crisp in the air. They images flashed in front of her mind. Kyo, the bullet entering his body, the blood splattering through the air, hanging like raindrops in the sky. It seemed like the visions would never end till she heard the sound of the siren.  
  
Yuki and Shigure had grabbed onto Akito as soon as they saw the bullet fly, but they were too late. It had already pierced Kyo. They were now trying to drag him away from the scene, but he was screaming crazily. "NO! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE HER! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO DIE! SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO SUFFER!"  
  
Tohru crawled over to where Kyo lay on the ground and reached out with her quivering hand to grab onto his.  
  
~ Maybe this is all a dream; maybe I'll wake up to find that everything is fine. This must be a dream; I don't think I can take it if it wasn't. But then again how can it? How can it be a dream when I feel so much pain inside my heart? The pain it's overwhelming, like something I never felt before. I want him to be with me, even though it's a selfish thought. I want him to be with me. I want to spend my time looking at his face, knowing that he's thinking about me too.I want to live my life with him there..I want to be by his side when we graduate. I want to stay together..with him. ~  
  
A few moments later Kyo was loaded into the ambulance, Akito, Shigure, and Yuki had disappeared. Hana, Uo, and Tohru all clambered into the vehicle, and they sped off to the hospital.  
  
Tohru sat by Kyo's side in the hospital gently stroking his cheek. He looked so peaceful as he slept, so quiet.  
  
"What happened to Akito?" questioned Yuki as he sadly watched Tohru from outside the hallway.  
  
Shigure brushed his hair out of his eyes and gazed at the boy standing before him. Yuki was hurting inside. It was bound to be very painful for him, seeing the girl he loved chose another, but it was the way of fate. Fate seemed to be cruel sometimes and there was nothing one could do to stop it. What would happen just happens. Sometimes you can change it, but then again maybe you were fated to change it in the first place, so you weren't actually changing fate, you were fated to do that instead. Shigure shook the thoughts out of his head; there was no need to confuse himself now.  
  
"Akito was taken back to the main house by Hatori." Shigure answered, sighing.  
  
"But aren't the police going to investigate into this? They are bound to ask questions, and that could only lead to trouble."  
  
"They don't know anything about Akito being there. Hatori erased the ambulance driver's memories. All the police know is that Kyo was shot. I talked to them before and told him that we found him like that in the woods. There's nothing I can do to stop an investigation. Kyo's condition was so bad that we had no choice but to take him here. It's going to cause a lot of problems."  
  
Yuki watched as Tohru laid her head on Kyo's arm and started to cry. He wanted so bad to comfort her, but he couldn't help her. It was up to Kyo to keep himself alive. That stupid cat was always causing problems for him.  
  
"Kyo, don't worry I'm here for you, please, please hold on." Tohru whispered softly to Kyo. He did not respond, he was still unconscious. The doctors said that he might pull through if he had the will, but he had lost a lot of blood and was really weak. "We are going to stay together Kyo, I promise." She smiled as she said it imagining what their lives would be like. She thought back to his words. He loved her, just as she loved him. It made her so happy that he returned her feelings because she didn't know if she could go on without him as more than her friend. She needed more, someone closer than a friend could ever be. Someone who would take her heart and keep it safe forever.  
  
Uo and Hana watched as Yuki and Shigure talked. They were too far away to hear anything, but they both seemed upset.  
  
"Come on Hana; let's go ask them a few questions. I think we deserve an explanation." Uo said walking slowly over to Shigure and Yuki.  
  
Yuki looked up to see that Uo and Hana were walking towards them. He had forgotten about them in all the excitement. They were bound to ask questions and that wouldn't be good.  
  
Kyo slowly opened his eyes to see Tohru crying over him. Slowly he sat up. She gazed at him, her blue eyes shining with tears.  
  
"Kyo! You're awake!"  
  
He reached out a hand and brushed away the tears from her face, enjoying the feeling of her skin against his fingers. "You're ok, aren't you Tohru? Akito didn't hurt you, did he?" Tohru took his hand in her and held it against her cheek.  
  
"No he didn't, but he hurt you and it's all my fault."  
  
Kyo sat up so that he was directly facing her. "Tohru, believe me, it's not your fault, it was the bastard Akito who did it, not you. Don't blame yourself.please."  
  
Tohru blinked, she had never heard him say please before. Why was he acting so different? She wasn't used to seeing him like this; it made shivers go up her spine whenever she heard his voice. There was a moment of tense silence between them, but then Kyo slowly pulled her face towards his. Her lips were sweet, nothing like he had ever tasted before. He knew that he could hold her in his arms, but at least he could kiss her.  
  
The warmth of the kiss was enough to melt Tohru away. She wanted so bad to grab onto him, but she was afraid that he would transform. She didn't want anything to break this kiss, this perfect moment that Kyo and her shared. She could feel his heart beating wildly as she laid a hand against his chest, clenching onto him. She was never going to let go of him. From now on, she would stay with him forever. 


	10. Alternative Ending: Covered in Blood

~ok this is a weird alternative ending for my story, yes I am sad to inform you that this is the end of the story, there is no more, I might do another story sort of continuing off the other ending, but I'm not sure. But I wrote this ending before, I was originally just going to use, but I thought it was just too sad to leave it like this so I did the other chapter instead. I hope I didn't confuse you too bad.~  
  
Kyo watched as the bullet flew slowly at him. He knew what was coming but he was willing to accept it if it meant protecting Tohru. He didn't care for his own life, for he would have none without her.  
  
The blood splattered through the silence like shattered panes of glass, glittering in the silver moonlight. Time seemed to slow as Kyo fell to his knees gripping his chest, the pain growing to unfathomable rates.  
  
~Is this what dying feels like? ~  
  
Tohru watched as Kyo collapsed onto the ground, blood spraying from his wound. Yuki and Shigure quickly ran to restrain Akito, who was screaming insanely, foaming in the mouth. "NO! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TOHRU! SHE HAS TO SUFFER, SHE HAS TO DIE!"  
  
Yuki and Shigure dragged him away. Hatori hung back, knew that Kyo was dying and there was nothing that he could do except give him this time with Tohru. Hana and Uo ran for Tohru, but Hatori held them back. "Give them this time alone, I fear it will be their last."  
  
Tohru ran to Kyo's side just as his body fell to the ground. He looked up at her, his eyes glazed with pain as the blood seeped out of his body. "Tohru..." he said wide eyed, the blood flowing out through his mouth as he spoke. She brushed the hair out of his eyes, as the tears splashed down her face. "This is all my fault Kyo, it's all my fault!" Kyo reached his hand up to touch her face.  
  
"No, Tohru. It was my choice..but there's something...I need to tell you.." Kyo said between gasp. More blood seeped onto the ground and soaked Tohru's skirt but she didn't notice.  
  
"Tohru.I love you.." Kyo said as he felt his body weaken and he could no longer lift his hand to her face.  
  
"I love you too, Kyo, with all my heart." Tohru said as she leaned even closer to him. She could almost feel his pain. He looked so tragic lying their in his own blood declaring his love for her. Slowly she leaned down and placed her lips over his blood soaked ones. She kissed him as the last of his strength started to escape his body. She didn't care about the blood that she could taste, all she felt was the warmth of his dying lips upon hers.  
  
She broke the kiss and look down at him. He gazed up at her, a warm smile on his pale face, but then an even more terrible wave of pain hit him. "Tohru...I'm scared...don't leave me.please..I need you...let's stay together...always.."  
  
"Kyo, I promise you, we will always be together, no matter what." Kyo smiled for the last time. And as his head fell and his eyes became blank, Tohru felt such an utter pain race through her body that she felt she was dying herself. Could this be true? Could he really be dead?  
  
Tohru slowly stood up his clothes soaked with blood. She reached a shaking finger to her lips. She was covered in blood. It was everywhere, it was covering here. She broke into a run and ran as fast as she could through the forest. Someone called out to her, but she didn't answer. She needed to get away. She couldn't stand the pain. Maybe it would be easier if she didn't exist..maybe it would be easier if she died...  
  
~THE END~  
  
~was that really cruel? I'm sorry if it was.I think I'll just leave it like that if no one objects.~ 


End file.
